kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nymph
Nymphs are humanoid fairy races of Daventry and Eldritch. The base species lives in the forests. Background The common Nymph is a race that lives in the forests of the multiverse. Satyrs love dancing with the nymphs in the forest.KQC2E, pg 496 Apparently living near water, Nymphs also enjoy gazing into their forest ponds and Nymph's pools as well (as depicted on the Magic Statuette of Eldritch). The magical nymph statuette was capable of speech. Snow Nymphs live in the Frozen Reaches near Daventry. Physiology and Traits Very little is known about the Nymph race. Based on their appearance in Eldritch much like their Snow Nymph counterparts they must be about the size of an average human or taller, assuming that the 'forest pond'/'Nymph's pool' is to scale, and that it is only a small pool. This would make the winged nymphs share the size and appearance of Genesta, which may suggest that they are a fairy subspecies. Pixies similary share dragonfly wings, but are a much smaller race (about the size of a small bird or large insect). Nymphs have very large dragonfly wings (whereas Genesta had butterfly wings). As only one clear Nymph has been seen its not known if all nymphs have dragonfly wings or perhaps come in other variations. Snow Nymphs are however wingless. Both nymph species wear clothes the forest nymphs appear to wear dresses and a wreath of flowers on their head (which appear to be roses, carnations or possibly even orchids), the flowing dresses and practice of wearing a floral crown is a style also shared with Genesta. In contrast Snow Nymphs wear very little (often a two piece skirt and bikini), and often expose their midrift. Graham's Fairy Godmother had once taken on a Nymph-like form with the distinct dragonfly wings. Types *Nymphs of the forest/forest nymphs (referred to as "Nymphs") *Snow Nymphs Behind the scenes A nymph in Greek mythology is a supernatural being associated with many other minor female deities that are often associated with the air, seas, woods, or water, or particular locations or landforms. They are often divided into various broad subgroups, such as Aurai (winds), Hesperides (evening and sunsets), Nereides (seas), Naiades or (rivers and streams), Oceanids (water), Dryades. (trees and forests) or Alseids (groves and glens.) In legend Nymphs are spirits of nature who take the form of beautiful young maidens, often portrayed as a type of water spirit (although as mentioned not all are associated with water, many might be associated with air, or even woods). The connection to water is portrayed in King's Quest lore by linking nymphs to both forest pools, and snow (frozen water), although it also links them to woods/forests as well (however more fairy like than 'dryad'). In the biological world the larval stage of dragonflies and other water based flies are known as 'nymphs'. It might not be more than a coincidence that the fairy nymphs and dragonflies have similar wings. Nymphs (unofficial) Nymphs appear in the fan fiction, see Nymphs (unofficial). References Category:Nymphs Category:KQ7 Category:King's Quest Companion Category:KQ8 Category:Fairies